Things I'll Never Say
by GhostWishper
Summary: one-shot:El no sabia varias cosas; cosas que ella no se había atrevido a decirle y aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría de no hacerlo, recordaba como consuelo la misma frase una y otra vez.


Hola a todos! Bueno esta es mi primer Glee fic (one-shot), sobre Kurt y Mercedes inspirado en partes de los episodio 'The Substitute' y 'Acafellas' y la canción 'Things I'll Never Say' de Avril Lavigne (En especial en el titulo de la canción) ¡Espero que les guste!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

No se podía quitar de la cabeza lo que Kurt le había dicho. En parte era verdad, por otro lado no lo era ¿Confuso, no? Bueno lo que ocurría es que si no podía remplazar al amor por comida pero... lo de que no podía remplazar a un novio con el...

Quizás no podía hacerlo pero... ella lo quería a el como su novio

I'm talking out my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My checks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

El era uno de los primero chicos que la había tratado bien y se sentía muy bien cerca de el ¿No se supone que así es el amor? Estaba prácticamente segura que estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de el pero también estaba mas que segura que el no la correspondía ¡Si se lo había dicho hace mucho! ¿Tanto le costaba entenderlo?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

Recordó cuando le había dicho que estaba enamorado de alguien más, eso la había destrozado más cuando le había dicho que era Rachel ¡Como podía ser ella! Ellos dos se llevaban de maravilla y les gustaban las mismas cosas y en cambio con ella prácticamente hablaba y normalmente discutían.

Cuando le confeso que era gay y que en realidad le gustaba Finn, se tranquilizo un poco. Al menos quería a alguien que lo tratara medianamente bien y si todo esto era solo una etapa ya se le iba a pasar y quizás tenía una oportunidad.

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say what about you

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

Que tonta fue al creer eso. Solo se hacia falsas ilusiones.

El solo la quería como amiga y nada mas. Pero igual ella seguía con sus esperanzas, porque si de algo estaba segura es de que estaba enamorada de el.

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

Y bueno hasta esos momentos no hubo mucho sufrimiento. Todo comenzó cuando lo conociste a el. Lindo, agradable, te trataba muy bien y además para tu suerte era gay también. O así solías describir al tal Blaine. Y te enamoraste de el y le volviste romper el corazón, destruir sus ilusiones y esperanzas.

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

Esta furiosa ¡Como puede ser que todavía no te des cuenta de que está enamorada de ti! Siempre está ahí, pero no la vez en realidad, solo vez a la tu amiga no a la chica que está enamorada de ti.

¿Siempre será así? Nunca te darás cuenta y se seguirá arrepintiéndome de todas las cosas que no te dijo.

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say what about you

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

Le duele que no la puedas ver en realidad, nunca como nada más. Pero así le toco la vida, enamorándose de alguien que nunca la iba a amar. No importaba cuanto doliera, habia que aceptarlo

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble off

Like I've got nothing to say

Si ella pudiera decirte que siento por ti… Pero no, ha tratado varias veces pero siempre termina acobardándose; pensando que quizás te sientas mal por no corresponderla. Piensa en tu felicidad y esta segura de no querer arruinártela.

-Al menos uno de nosotros será feliz_ dice en un susurro

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

Aparentando para que ya no sospeches nada, antes solía rogar por que algún día te dieras cuenta todo lo que te quería; pero ahora eso es lo último que quiere. Sabe que ya no hay oportunidad y quizás nunca hubo una en realidad. Mejor que nunca lo sepas, ese amor que siente por ti nunca será correspondido pero al menos quiere seguir siendo tu amiga.

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say what about you

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

El no sabia varias cosas; cosas que ella no se había atrevido a decirle y aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría de no hacerlo, recordaba como consuelo la misma frase una y otra vez.

-El que ama, el que ama de verdad, sabe cuando dejar al otro ir...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como me gusto escribirlo, sigo esperando que alguna vez estén juntos; cosa que probablemente no pase pero siempre se puede soñar.

¡Por favor dejen reviews!


End file.
